Elliot Moves To Evanston
by Donny304
Summary: Elliot and Andrew move to Evanston. Sarah and Elliot are exxcited about him moving there but, Andrew isn't. Sarah and Elliot fan fic.Please Read and Review.
1. The Waiting Game

This fan fic is about Elliot and his son Andrew moving to Evanston. Andrew didn't think his Dad was serious when he said that they were moving from Los Angeles to Evanston. He hates Sarah even more because of this. Andrew only acted like he liked Sarah because he thought it was only a Lake Winnetka fling. Andrew hangs out with Brian because he wants nothing to do with Sarah and his Dad. Then something happens to Sarah and then Andrew learns how much his Dad cares for Sarah and Andrew starts to like her. It's a month after they last went to Lake Winnetka and school starts in a week. My tenth Vinny and Lorraine installment.

I don't own any of the Bakers or any other people in a TV show or movie. I only own my created characters.

Chapter 1: The Waiting Game

"Is that a moving truck?" Sarah asked Vinny in excitement.

"Yeah Sarah, a moving truck plays the ice cream truck tone now." Vinny replied sarcastically.

"Was that the ice cream truck?" Matt asked as he came downstairs.

"You just missed it." Vinny told him.

"Ah man." Matt said in disappointment.

"We have ice cream in the freezer." Vinny told him.

"No we don't." Matt told him.

"Matt, have you ever seen this house without any ice cream in it?" Vinny then asked him.

"Especially with your Dad in this house." Sarah then added.

"No." Matt replied as he went to the freezer to get ice cream.

Jake and David walk in.

"Did we miss the ice cream truck?" Jake asked them.

"There's ice cream in my freezer help yourselves. Like you do with everything else in this house." Vinny replied.

Sarah looks at Vinny and scoffs at him.

"What the hell's the matter now?" Vinny asked her.

"Nothing." Sarah replied.

"You're mad because Elliot told you he would be here at nine tonight. And it's now five minutes after nine ." Vinny told her looking at his satellite box.

"Why do you have satellite anyway?" Sarah then asked him.

"It's the only thing that carries NFL Sunday Ticket and MLB Extra Innings. Cable has MLB Extra Innings but, not NFL Sunday Ticket go figure." Vinny replied.

"It's always about football with you." Sarah told him.

"What's your point?" Vinny then asked her.

"I mean I like football and all but, I don't consider it a reglion like you." Sarah told him.

"That was a rhetorical question." Vinny told her.

"I don't care." Sarah replied.

A car drives down the block, stops and does a U turn.

"Where the fuck is Elliot?" Sarah asked Vinny.

"What do I look like his mother?" Vinny asked her.

"Put on a dress and you'll be a dead ringer." Sarah replied sarcastically.

"What a bitch." Vinny mumbled under his breath.

"Did you just call me a bitch?" Sarah asked him.

"Put your hearing aid back in because I didn't call you a bitch." Vinny told her.

"I'm ten years younger then you Grandpa." Sarah said to him.

"Hey, respect your elders." Vinny then told her.

"You need to give respect to get respect." Sarah then told him.

"Whatever." Vinny replied.

Sarah continues to wait for Elliot to arrive.


	2. Elliot Arrives

Sorry I haven't updated this fan fic in a while.

Chapter 2: Elliot Arrives

Sarah is still waiting for Elliot at Vinny's house.

"Go home." Vinny told her.

"I can't." Sarah said.

"Why not?" Vinny then asked.

"If I wait for him at my house it will seem like I have nothing better to do." Sarah explained.

"But, you don't have anything better to do." Vinny chuckled.

"Leave me alone." Sarah told him.

"Fine." Vinny replied as he walked away and sat on the couch.

In Elliot's car.

"I can't beleive you made me move because of that bimbo." Andrew whined.

"Don't call Sarah that ever again." Elliot told him.

"I left all my friends in LA to move here." Andrew stated.

"You'll make new ones here." Elliot replied.

"How cold does it get here?" Andrew then asked.

"Cold." Elliot answered.

"How cold?" Andrew asked again.

"It's drops below ten degrees at night in the winter here." Elliot explained.

"Celsius?" Andrew then asked.

"Nope. Fahrenheit." Elliot smiled.

"You want me to freeze to death. Dad, I'm not a polar bear, I can't deal with temperatures below 50 degress Fahrenheit." Andrew answered.

"Stop being dramatic." Elliot sighed.

"Does that mean it snows here?" Andrew then asked.

"Yeah." Elliot replied.

"I hate snow." Andrew then complained.

"You have never experienced snow in your life, how could you hate it?" Elliot laughed.

"It has to be cold to snow and I hate cold weather." Andrew stated.

Elliot sighs and shakes his head. They get to their block around one in the morning. Sarah is at her house asleep. Sarah wakes up at seven and sees Elliot's car in the driveway a few houses down across the street. She sequels with delight. Sarah runs over to Vinny's and knocks on the door.

"It's seven thirty in the morning, what the fuck are you doing here?" Vinny asked still half asleep.

"Elliot is here." Sarah said with excitement.

"Does it look like I care?" Vinny then asked.

"No but, it looks like you should get some more sleep." Sarah replied.

"Then go home." Vinny yarned.

"I'm going to stay here because Elliot will most likely come here first to see you." Sarah explained.

"What if he goes to your house first?" Vinny then asked.

"He would come over here first, I don't know why but, trust me he'll be over here first." Sarah told him.

Sarah was right that afternoon Elliot and Andrew came over to see Vinny and his family. The doorbell rings. Mich barks at the door and runs to it.Sarah asnwers the door.

"Hi, Elliot." Sarah said as she hugged him.

"Hi." Elliot smiled.

Andrew sighs and pushes past them to get inside the house.

"Hey Andrew." Vinny said to him.

"Is Brian home?" Andrew asked.

"He's upstairs." Vinny told him.

"Thanks." Andrew said as he went upstairs.

He sees Matt.

"Where's Brian's room?" Andrew asked him.

"That one." Matt replied pointing to the door that said 'Keep Out.'

"Thanks." Andrew said as he walked to that door.

Brian opens the door before Andrew could knock on it.

"Oh crap." Brian said as he saw Andrew.

"Good to see you too." Andrew replied.

"I don't have time to hangout with you." Brian told him.

"Where you going?" Andrew asked.

"The skate park." Brian replied.

"They have a skate park here?" Andrew asked in shock.

"Yeah but, it closes in late November and reopens in early April." Brian explained.

"Cool, I'll get my things and go with you." Andrew said as he left Brian's room.

"Wait, I didn't want you to go with me." Brian said but, it was too late Andrew was gone.

Brian places his hand on his forehead.

"Me and my big mouth." Brian sighed.

Brian gets his gear and heads out the door.


	3. The Haircut

Chapter 3: The Haircut

Since Brian doesn't want to seem like a jerk he waits for Andrew. They get to the skate park. Brian sees some of his friends. He sees Anthony Campano (He's the same height as Brian and has short dirty blonde hair. Friends with Brian since kindergarten.), Tiffany McNeil (Is 5'3" with long brown hair. Knew Brian since the first grade and are good friends. Brian calls her Tif.) and Rachel Jacobsen (Is 5'4" with long blonde hair. She has a crush on Brian but, he doesn't know it. Knew Brian since the fourth grade.)

"Hi Brian." Tiffany said to him.

"Hey Tif." Brian said as he hugged her.

"How was your summer?" Tiffany asked him.

"It was all right. How was your summer?" Brian then asked.

"Boring." Tiffany replied.

"What's up Dude?" Anthony asked him.

"Nothing. You?" Brian said.

"Not much." Anthony told him.

Rachel smiles at Brian and waves to him. Brian waves and smiles back.

"I'm Andrew Murtaugh." Andrew said introducing himself to everyone.

"Dude, I saw that article about you in Sports Illustrated. You're such an awesome skateboarder." Anthony said.

"Thanks." Andrew replied.

"Where you from?" Tiffany asked him.

"Los Angeles." Andrew told them.

"Did you know any movie stars?" Anthony asked him.

"Yeah. Some of them are real jerks." Andrew commented.

Brian can't stand listening to Andrew so he walks away from them. Rachel follows him.

"Where are you going?" Rachel asked.

"To get away from Mr. Superstar over there." Brian replied talking about Andrew.

"Oh my God, you are so jealous of him." Rachel stated.

"I'm not jealous of him." Brian smirked.

"Green really isn't your color." Rachel smiled.

"I'm not wearing anything that's green." Brian laughed.

"You know what I mean." Rachel said.

"I'm not jealous of Andrew." Brian told her again.

"I know you Brian. You are so jealous of him." Rachel then said.

"Maybe alittle." Brian sighed as he sat on a bench.

"Why?" Rachel then asked sitting next to him.

"I really don't know." Brian replied.

"There has to be a reason that you're jealous of him." Rachel then commented.

"Every year when my family goes to Lake Winnetka they have a skateboard competition and he always beats me no matter what." Brian fessed up.

"So?" Rachel then asked.

"I want to beat him at least once." Brian told her.

"Does it really matter if you beat him or he beats you?" Rachel then asked.

"Do you even know me?" Brian smirked.

"Forget I asked that question." Rachel replied.

Rachel looks at Brian.

"What?" Brian asked as she stared at him.

"You need a haircut." Rachel smiled as she brushed back Brian's hair from his eyes.

"I'm going to get one." Brian said.

"Good because you need one." Rachel then laughed.

"Can I ask you a serious question?" Brian asked.

"Sure." Rachel told him.

"Who's more handsome me or Andrew?' Brian then asked.

"You. Although that Andrew guy has a better smile." Rachel told him.

Brian laughs, Rachel starts to laugh also.

Brian goes to get a haircut and Andrew goes with him. Andrew is in shock when he sees Brian's haircut.

"I never saw you without that mop on top of your head." Andrew commented.

"Why, are you still following me?" Brian asked getting annoyed.

"What else am I going to do?" Andrew then asked.

"Go home." Brian told him.

"And see my Dad and his new girlfriend making out? I don't think so." Andrew scowled.

Andrew gets to his house and walks in. He sees a note on the table.

**_Andrew,_**

**_Me and Sarah went out to dinner. I left some money for you to order in._**

**_Love, Dad._**

Andrew crumbles the note into a ball and throws it out.

When Brian walks into his house everyone stares at him.

"What?" Brian asked them.

"What the fuck did you do?" Vinny then asked.

"I got a haircut just like you told me too." Brian answered.

"I see that. I like that you cut you're hair short well, shorter then it was but, did you have to dye it blonde?" Vinny then asked.

"I wanted to try something new." Brian smirked.

Vinny is now speechless.

"Dad, are you okay?" Matt asked Vinny.

"Brian, you were born with black hair for a reason." Vinny told him.

"Which is?" Lorraine then asked him.

"I'll think of an answer later." Vinny sighed as he went to his office.

Matt stares at Brian's hair.

"What?" Brian asked him.

"It looks you have Mich's fur on your head." Matt laughed.

Brian glares at Matt. Matt goes upstairs to get away from Brian.


	4. Love Is In The Air

Chapter 4: Love Is In The Air

Elliot and Sarah walk into his house. Andrew hears them and sits at the top of the stairs. He has a scowl on his face.

"That was a great dinner." Sarah said.

"It was." Elliot smiled.

"I have to get home. I have an early shift tomorrow." Sarah said as she kissed him good night.

"Good night." Elliot said as he kissed her back.

Andrew stares a hole through them.Andrew storms to his room and closes his door.

Sarah leaves Elliot's house and goes home. The next morning is a pain because it's the first day of school. Brian and Andrew are starting high school.

"Brian, come on." Vinny pleaded with him to get up.

"Go away." Brian moaned.

"I swear I will pull your skinny ass out of that bed." Vinny told him.

"You won't do that." Brian told him.

"You wanna beat?" Vinny asked him.

"Fine, I'm up." Brian sighed as he sat up.

"Matt, isn't even this bad when I wake him up for school." Vinny sighed.

"He's not starting high school today." Brian told him.

"Don't give me that bull shit. You were always a pain to get up for school." Vinny replied.

Brian gets off his bed and runs his fingers through his hair.

"All that rubbing won't make your hair grow back." Vinny laughed.

"I'm up, can you leave me alone?" Brian asked.

"Fine. Get dressed and be downstairs in ten minutes." Vinny told him.

"Okay." Brian said as he put on a plain grey shirt.

Vinny leaves Brian's room. Brian puts on a pair of jeans, white ankle socks and his black skull cap and heads downstairs.Everyone else is downstairs.

"Brian, I overeacted yesterday to your choice of dying your hair blonde. It's your hair and if you want to dye it blonde that's your choice." Vinny told him.

"Mom told you to say that didn't she?" Brian asked.

"Yeah." Vinny replied.

"If you don't like it I'll dye it back black." Brian told him.

"It's your call but, it would be great if you dyed it back to black." Vinny said.

"I'll go after school today." Brian sighed.

"Thank you." Vinny then said.

Brina grabs his backpack and heads out the door. Lorraine drives him, Danny and Kate to school and Marie walks to school with some of her friends. Vinny drives Matt to school.

When Brian walks into the school he sees a sign that says 'Welcome Class of 2024' Brian sighs and heads to the auditorium where all the other freshmen are. He goes to his homeroom number. He sees 315 which is his homeroom number. He sits down. Anthony, Tiffany and Rachel aren't in his homeroom. He sees Andrew.

"Please God, don't let him be in my homeroom." Brian said to himself.

Andrew sits next to Brian.

"What's up?" Andrew asked him.

"Please, tell me you aren't in homeroom 315." Brian pleaded.

"Let me check." Andrew said.

Brian starts praying silently for Andrew not to be in his homeroom.

"Yeah, 315." Andrew told him.

"Damn." Brian said to himself.

They are given their class schedules and head to their first class. Brian has Biology with Mark as his teacher. He walks into the room.

"Hey Brian." Mark said to him.

"Hey." Brian said as he went to a seat.

Andrew then walks in and sits next to Brian.

"Can we have assigned seats by last name, please?" Brian asked Mark.

"I don't give assigned seats. The seat that you're in is your seat all year unless I move you." Mark explained.

Brian places his head on his desk and moans.

"Don't worry Biology is easy." Andrew told him.

"I'm more of a math guy, especially when it comes to money." Brian said.

The bell rings to start the class.

"I'm Mr. Baker and I'll be guiding you through the wrold of Biology." Mark told his class.

"Are we dissecting frogs this year?" A student asked Mark.

"No way, I don't dissect frogs." Mark told that student.

"Are we dissecting anything this year?" Brian then asked.

"Little puppies." Mark answered sarcastically.

The class stares at him.

"It's a joke." Mark laughed nervously.

Th class continues staring at him.

"Lets begin the lesson." Mark said to his class.

Sarah is at work when Elliot goes to visit her.

"Sarah, you have a visitor." Jackie Philips said as she called Sarah on the phone.

Jackie sends Elliot to Sarah's desk.

"How's the best looking cop in America doing?" Elliot asked her.

"I'm not bad, how about yourself?" Bob Newer replied.

"He was talking to me Bob." Sarah said.

"I'll leave you two alone." Bob said as he left them.

"What's up?" Sarah asked.

"When's your lunch?" Elliot asked.

"In a few minutes." Sarah replied.

"You want to have lunch with me?" Elliot then asked.

"I can't leave the station today, I'm swamped with paperwork." Sarah frowned.

"I thought you worked on the streets?" Elliot then asked.

"Not today, I have all this paperwork to do." Sarah told him.

"I'll catch you later then." Elliot said.

"I'm working late tonight." Sarah then said.

"What days are you off?" Elliot then asked.

"Saturday and Sunday." Sarah told him.

"Let's spend all day Saturday together." Elliot said.

"That sounds great. Me, you and Andrew spending the day together." Sarah smiled.

"We'll see you on Saturday then." Elliot smiled back.

Elliot is backing up wacthing Sarah. He bumps into the water cooler and knocks it over. Sarah laughs at him. Elliot picks up the jug and puts it back.

"Someone will get that." Elliot chuckled nervously as he left.

Elliot leaves the station.

"Smooth move jackass." Elliot sighed talking about himself as he got into his car.

Back at Lakeside Brian has lunch. Tiffany and Rachel are in his lunch and so is Andrew.

"How's your day going so far?" Rachel asked him.

"Like I died and I'm in hell." Brian replied.

"Why?" Tiffany then asked.

"Hey guys." Andrew said as he sat with them.

"Oh." Rachel replied.

Rachel gets up and sits next to Brian.

"You're just having a bad day." Rachel said.

"Try a bad week." Brian sighed.

"It will get better." Rachel reassured him.

"Thanks." Brian smiled.

"Anytime." Rachel smiled back.

Everyone crowds around that table because of Andrew. Asking him for autographs and stuff like that. Andrew has to get up and try to walk away but, he's being followed by that crowd of people.

"I'll go bail him out." Brian said as he got up from the table.

Rachel watches Brian as he walks away to bail Andrew out.

"You like him." Tiffany said to her.

"Is it that obvious?" Rachel asked blushing.

"Rachel, you were checking out his butt as he walked away." Tiffany said.

"He's a sweet guy." Rachel told her.

"I know he is. Him and Anthony are the sweetest guys we know." Tiffany commented.

"You're lucky that you're dating a guy like Anthony." Rachel sighed.

"Why don't you ask Brian out on a date?" Tiffany asked.

"I try but, everytime I do the words don't come out of my mouth." Rachel replied.

"Double Date. Me and Anthony and you and Brian." Tiffany suggested.

"You think that would work?" Rachel then asked.

"I'm positive." Tiffany replied.

Rachel agrees. Tiffany will ask Brian to go on a blind date and his blind date will be Rachel.


	5. Access Denied

Chapter 5: Access Denied

Andrew is walking down the hall and the crowd is still following him. When Andrew turns a corner he's pulled into a stairwell.

"Let's get you out of sight." Brian told him.

"How?" Andrew then asked.

"I'm working on that." Brian replied.

Andrew walks out of the stairwell and doesn't see the crowd that was following him. Brian walks out the stairwell as well. Tiffany sees him and puts her arm around him.

"I have an idea." Tiffany said to him.

"Oh Lord." Brian sighed.

"What?" Tiffany asked.

"Anytime you have an idea we get in trouble. It has been that way ever since first grade." Brian explained.

"We won't get in trouble this time." Tiffany told him.

"What is your idea?" Brian then asked.

"How about me, you and Anthony get together tonight and hangout?" Tiffany then asked.

"I don't want to impose Tif." Brian said.

"Well, you wouldn't be the odd man out. I set you up on a blind date." Tiffany explained.

"With who?" Brian then asked.

"His name is None of your Business." Tiffany replied.

"His name? Tif I'm not gay." Brian told her.

"I'm joking. Her name is None of your Business." Tiffany then told him.

"I really don't do blind dates." Brian told her.

"Why?" Tiffany then asked.

"It wouldn't fell right. I want my date to be able to see how handsome I am." Brian said sarcastically.

"That's so mean." Tiffany stated.

"It's a joke." Brian replied.

"It's still mean." Tiffany told him.

"I'm sorry." Brian apologized.

"That comment you made about blind dates sounds like something your Dad would say." Tiffany then said.

"I know my Mom would never say anything close to what I said about blind dates." Brian replied.

"And you say that you're nothing like your Dad?" Tiffany asked.

"Not completely alike." Brian told her.

"The only difference between you and your Dad is that you skateboard and he doesn't." Tiffany explained.

"And I don't play any sports. I enjoy watching them on TV but, I don't like playing them." Brian then explained.

"I see you playing basketball at the school yard sometimes." Tiffany told him.

"I don't play organized sports." Brian corrected himself.

"Do you want to go on the blind date or not?" Tiffany then asked.

"What the hell, I have nothing to lose." Brian smiled.

"Be at Antonio's tonight at eight." Tiffany said as she walked away.

Tiffany walks to Rachel's locker.

"What did he say?" Rachel asked.

"He said, 'What the hell, I have nothing to lose.' Those are his exact words." Tiffany replied.

"He would say something like that." Rachel said.

"Antonio's tonight at eight." Tiffany told her.

"Okay." Rachel smiled.

After school Brian is in his room.

"You dyed your hair back?" Matt asked when he walked in Brian's room.

"So what?" Brian shrugged.

"I'm just saying." Matt replied.

"What do you want?" Brian asked.

"Can I ask you a question?" Matt then asked.

"Shoot." Brian replied.

"Who are you going out with tonight?" Matt then asked.

"How do you know I'm going on a date tonight?" Brian then asked.

"Tiffany's younger brother Chris told me that he overheard his sister talking to Rachel about the date she set you two up on." Matt explained.

"She set me up on a date with Rachel?" Brian then asked.

Matt nods his head and smiles.

"Why are you smiling?" Brian asked.

"I know that you like Rachel." Matt said as he left Brian's room.

Brian closes the door behind Matt.

Elliot is at home thinking about Sarah.

"Hey Dad." Andrew said as he walked into the living room.

"Hey. How was your first day of high school?" Elliot asked.

"It was okay. These kids kept on following me around today asking for autographs." Andrew replied.

"You okay?" Elliot then asked.

"I'm fine. It was no big deal. That never happened in LA." Andrew stated.

"That's because in LA you went to school with kids that were also famous." Elliot explained.

"Technically Brian's famous and no one follows him around." Andrew then said.

"Yeah but, you're in magazines like Sports Illustrated and ESPN. You have your face out there." Elliot then explained.

"Everyone wants to be my friend because of who I am." Andrew told him.

"That can be a problem at times. You don't know who your friends really are." Elliot told him.

"I just want to be normal like everybody else." Andrew then said.

"You're never going to be a normal kid." Elliot said.

"You had to be a pro skater and put me in the spotlight." Andrew said.

"I thought you liked being in the spotlight?" Elliot then smiled.

"It was great at first but, now I hate it." Andrew explained.

Someone knocks on the door. Andrew answers the door.

"Hi Andrew." Sarah said as Andrew opened the door.

"Hi." Andrew said not too thrilled to see her.

"Is your Dad home?" Sarah asked him.

"Actually me and my Dad were about to go out." Andrew lied as he closed the door in Sarah's face.

"Andrew, who was at the door?" Elliot asked.

"Just some person trying to sell us something." Andrew lied.

Andrew sits on the couch with Elliot and watches TV with him.


	6. The Worse Blind Date Ever

Chapter 6: The Worse Blind Date Ever

Brian puts on a plain gray shirt and jeans for his first date. Danny walks into his room.

"God, you reek." Brian coughed.

"I just got home from practice. I had to see you before your first date." Danny explained.

"Go take a shower." Brian told him.

"Little advice try to get a kiss on the first date." Danny told him as he left Brian's room.

Kate now walks in his room.

"Did Danny give you any advice for your first date?" Kate asked him.

"Yeah." Brian replied.

"Forget whatever he told you." Kate told him.

"Ok." Brian shrugged.

"What did he tell you?" Kate then asked.

"Try to get a kiss on the first date." Brian repeated what Danny told him.

"If she wants to kiss you she will. Don't kiss her on the first date." Kate then said.

"Got it." Brian said.

"I remember the first date I went on with Derek." Kate said.

"That's great. Now, leave my room." Brian said.

"Whatever grouch." Kate said as she left his room.

"I'm not a grouch." Brian sighed as he closed his door.

Brian heads out the door for his blind date with Rachel.

At Elliot's house Sarah rings his doorbell. Elliot answers it.

"Hi." Sarah said as Elliot answered the door.

"Hey. Come in." Elliot invited her in.

"Where did you and Andrew go this afternoon?" Sarah asked him.

"We didn't go anywhere. We stayed here all afternoon." Elliot replied.

"When I was here earlier today, Andrew told me that you two were going out." Sarah explained.

"Wait, you were the person who rang our doorbell earlier today?" Elliot then asked.

"Yeah." Sarah said.

"Now, I know why he said it was a salesperson." Elliot told her.

"He lied to me?" Sarah then asked.

"I'm sorry but, yeah he did." Elliot apologized.

"I thought at Lake Winnetka he was okay with me and you dating?" Sarah then asked.

"I did too." Elliot replied.

Andrew is halfway down the stairs and sees Sarah.

"I got to go." Andrew said as he headed back upstairs.

"Hold it right there." Elliot told him with anger in his voice.

Andrew freezes in place and turns around.

"I better go." Sarah said as she left.

"Andrew James Murtaugh get your butt down here this instant!" Elliot yelled.

Andrew comes downstairs and goes into the living room.

"Sit down." Elliot ordered.

Andrew sits on the couch and sees the look on his Dad's face.

"Why did you lie to Sarah earlier today?" Elliot then asked.

"I thought that we were going out this afternoon." Andrew replied.

"Andrew, I never said anything remotely close that would make you think that me and you were going out this afternoon." Elliot commented.

"I guess our connection was crossed." Andrew answered with a shrug.

"Stop lying!" Elliot yelled.

"Dad, we aren't at Lake Winnetka anymore this fling between you and Sarah has to end." Andrew cried.

"What's your problem with Sarah?" Elliot asked.

"She's not MOM!!!!" Andrew yelled as he ran up the stairs and slammed his bedroom door.

"Andrew! Andrew!!" Elliot yelled up the stairs.

Andrew looks at his window opens it and sneaks out. Brian arrives at Antonio's and sits with Anthony, Tiffany and Rachel.

"Hey." Brian said to them.

"Hi." They all said to him.

Brian sees Andrew walk into Antonio's.

"What's wrong?" Rachel asked him.

"Nothing." Brian replied.

Tiffany sees Andrew and waves him over. Andrew walks over to their table.

"Let's get our own table." Rachel whispered to Brian.

Brian nods in agreement and they walk to another table.

"This is nice." Rachel smiled.

"I know." Brian smiled back.

Andrew pulls up a chair and sits next to Brian.

"What do you want?" Brian asked Andrew in frustration.

"I needed to get out of the house." Andrew replied.

"Why couldn't you go somewhere else?" Brian then asked.

"I heard this place had good pizza." Andrew replied.

"You can sit with us if you want." Rachel said as she invited Andrew to sit with herself and Brian.

"Thanks." Andrew said.

"Yeah, thanks." Brian said sarcastically.

Brian, Rachel and Andrew eat together. Brian sees Anthony and Tiffany sitting along together. Anthony arm around Tiffany's shoulder.. He imagines him and Rachel sitting by themselves and he has his arm around Rachel's shoulder.

"Brian, you still with us?" Rachel asked him.

"What?" Brian replied.

"Are you okay?" Andrew then asked him.

"I'm just perfect." Brian said sarcastically.

Brian sighs and doesn't say a word the rest of the night at Antonio's.


	7. This Sucks

Chapter 7: This Sucks

Andrew goes home and walks in through the front door.

"Where the hell were you?" Elliot yelled.

"Out." Andrew shrugged.

"I was worried sick about you!!!" Elliot then yelled.

"I'm fine." Andrew told him.

"I'm glad that you're fine but, you had me worried half to death." Elliot told him.

"Since I'm okay, that means I'm not grounded." Andrew told him.

"You're grounded for a week." Elliot told him.

"No way. That's not happening." Andrew said.

"Andrew, this is not up for debate." Elliot then said.

"Dad, this sucks." Andrew complained.

"I don't care Andrew." Elliot told him.

"Dad, I'm okay that should count for something." Andrew then told him.

"It does count for something but, you're still grounded for a week." Elliot explained.

Andrew goes to his room and slams his bedroom door.

Brian walks Rachel to her front door.

"I had a nice time tonight." Rachel smiled.

"I did too until Mr. Big shot showed up." Brian explained.

"How about tomorrow night me and you go to the movies by ourselves." Rachel suggested.

"Just me and you?" Brian asked.

"Yes." Rachel smiled.

"That would be great." Brian smiled back.

"I'll see you in school tomorrow." Rachel said.

"Okay." Brian replied.

Rachel kisses Brian on the cheek and goes inside her house. When Brian walks in his house he's ten minutes late.

"You're late." Vinny told him.

"Okay." Brian replied with a spaced out on his face.

"You with us here on planet Earth?" Vinny asked.

"Yeah." Brian then replied.

"She kissed you didn't she?" Vinny then asked.

"Yeah." Brian smiled.

"On the lips or on the cheek?" Vinny then asked.

"Cheek." Brian told him.

"It seems like cupid hit you with his arrow." Vinny said.

"It was a pretty good shot." Brian explained.

"I'll let it slide this time. And if your Mother ask you called my cell and I gave you permission to stay out late." Vinny told him.

"Deal." Brian then said.

Vinny and Brian shake hands. Brian walks upstairs and Lorraine sees him.

"I was so worried about you." Lorraine told him.

"I called Dad on his cell phone and he gave me permission to stay out late." Brian explained.

"As long as you called your Father." Lorraine said relieved that Brian was home.

"Mom, you worry too much." Brian sighed.

"You're one of my babies of course I worry too much." Lorraine said as she hugged him.

"Mom, I'm fourteen. This is embarrassing." Brian replied.

Lorraine lets go of Brian. Brian walks into his room and Matt walks in behind him.

"What do you want?" Brian asked him.

"How was your date?" Matt then asked.

"It was okay. Now go away." Brian told him.

"Fine." Matt said as he left Brian's room.

Brian closes his door behind Matt. Brian puts on his stereo, puts on his TV and lies on his bed.


	8. Science Blows

Chapter 8: Science Blows

The next morning Brian is upbeat and isn't grouchy.

"What's wrong with you?" Vinny asked him.

"Nothing." Brian replied.

"Where's your ski cap?" Danny then asked him.

"In my backpack." Brian answered.

Matt comes down the stairs holding his stomach.

"Dad, I don't feel good." Matt moaned.

"Come here." Vinny said to him.

Vinny places his hand on Matt's forehead.

"You feel fine to me." Vinny told him.

Brian gets in Lorraine's car with Danny and Kate. Lorraine drives them to school. Marie already left. Vinny and Matt are outside walking to Vinny's Z which is still in amazing condition for a car that's thirty-eight years old. Matt pukes on the sidewalk before he gets into Vinny's Z.

"Good thing you threw up on your Aunt Sarah's side." Vinny said.

Matt groans and holds his stomach again. Vinny looks at Matt's face and can now tell that Matt wasn't feeling well.

"I'll call your school and tell them that you're going to be out today." Vinny then said.

Vinny and Matt walk back into the house. Matt puts on a plain grey shirt with white shorts and sleeps on the couch in the living room with the TV on.

Brian, Danny and Kate walk into the high school. They go to their first class.

"I can't believe my Dad grounded me for a week." Andrew said to Brian.

"I don't care." Brian replied.

"My Dad is being unfair." Andrew then complained.

"No, what's unfair is you sitting next to me." Brian then told him.

"Thanks for trying to cheer me up with that joke." Andrew then said.

"It wasn't a joke, I'm serious." Brian then told him.

Mark sees that Brian and Andrew aren't paying attention to the lesson.

"Brian, can you repeat what I just said?" Mark asked him.

Brian looks around the room.

"Something about Biology." Brian replied.

The class starts to laugh.

"Well, this is a Biology class." Mark then laughed.

"The plant cell?" Brian asked.

"Is that an answer or a question?" Mark replied.

"An answer." Brian said.

"No. Can anyone tell Brian what we were talking about?" Mark then asked the class.

"The atom in a human body." Andrew replied.

"Correct Andrew." Mark said.

Brian glares at Andrew.

"What?" Andrew shrugged.

"How did you know that?" Brian then asked him.

"It's on the board." Andrew told him.

"Are you kidding me?" Brian asked as he looked at the board.

After class Brian walks by Mark's desk.

"You and Andrew have to stop talking during class." Mark told him.

"He was talking to me." Brian replied.

"I saw you talking to him also. That's why I called on you today." Mark explained.

"I'm sorry." Brian apologized.

"I want you to write 'I Will Not Talk During Class' fifty times tonight." Mark told him.

"Are you serious?" Brian then asked.

"If you read the class contract I handed out the first day which you signed, you would know that I am serious." Mark then explained.

"No problem. I'll type it on the computer." Brian said.

"I want it hand written in blue or black ink." Mark then told him.

"Come on Uncle Mark." Brian pleaded with him.

"No, I know all the tricks. Brian, did you not forget that I lived with your Uncles Jake and Mike and your Aunt Sarah?" Mark then asked.

"This sucks." Brian said as he left.

"And I want it by tomorrow." Mark then told him as he left.

Brian was a few inches away from the door when Mark said that. Brian is in English class with Tiffany and Anthony.

"I hate Andrew." Brian said to them.

"Why do you hate Andrew Reeder?" Tiffany asked him.

"Not Andrew Reeder. Andrew Murtaugh." Brian then told her.

"What did he do now?" Anthony then asked him.

"He was talking to me during Biology class. I got in trouble and he didn't." Brian explained.

"What happened?" Tiffany then asked.

"My Uncle Mark gave me a punishment assignment. I have to write 'I Will Not Talk During Class' fifty times." Brian then explained.

"That's easy, do it on the computer. Type it once, then copy and paste it forty-nine more times." Anthony explained.

"I thought of that but, my Uncle Mark told me that it has to be hand written in blue or black ink." Brian then told them.

"That sucks." Tiffany exclaimed.

"What sucks Ms. McNeil?" Mrs. Tauten asked her.

"What happened to Romeo and Juliet, it breaks my heart every time." Tiffany answered quickly.

"I'm glad you like that play Ms. McNeil because we will be reading it this year. And since you are so moved by this play you can be Juliet when we read it." Mrs. Tauten told her.

"Great, I can't wait." Tiffany said with a fake smile.

Brian starts to snicker.

"You can be Romeo Mr. DiMiranda." Mrs. Tauten then told him.

"No thanks." Brian replied.

"I have already made my decision." Mrs. Tauten then told him.

Brain sinks down in his seat. Anthony starts to snicker at Brian now.

"Shut up." Brain scowled at him.

"What was that Mr. DiMiranda?" Mrs. Tauten then asked him.

"I wasn't talking to you Mrs. Tauten. I swear." Brian replied.

"I specifically heard you say 'Shut up.' to someone and since no one else said anything to you but me, you were talking to me." Mrs. Tauten then explained.

"I swear I didn't mean to say it." Brian then said.

"So, you did tell me to shut up?" Mrs. Tauten then asked him.

Brian is now speechless since he doesn't want to dig himself any deeper.

"That's a week's detention starting today." Mrs. Tauten told him.

"For what?" Brian then asked.

"Make it two weeks now." Mrs. Tauten then told him.

"But," Brian started to say.

"Mr. DiMiranda, do you want to make it three weeks?" Mrs. Tauten then asked him.

"No, Mrs. Tauten." Brian answered.

"And I will be notifying your parents about your detention." Mrs. Tauten then explained.

"Your Dad is going to be pissed at you." Anthony whispered to him.

"He's a reasonable guy. He'll understand once I explain to him what really happened." Brian whispered back.

"What about your Mom?" Tiffany then asked him.

"She'll understand also." Brian then replied.

"Dude, your Mom seems like she was a teachers pet when she was in school. I can see your Dad understanding since it seems like he got into a lot of trouble in school but, your Mom is going to kill you." Anthony then explained.

Brian moans and places his head on his desk.


	9. The No Show

Chapter 9: The No Show

Brian walks home after detention, when he walks in the door Vinny gives him a look.

"Your Mom is pissed at you." Vinny told him.

"Dad, I didn't say 'Shut up.' to Mrs. Tauten." Brian told him.

"Then who did you say Shut up to?" Vinny then asked him.

"Anthony." Brian replied.

"Why?" Vinny then asked.

"He laughed at me because I laughed at Tif when Mrs. Tauten gave her the role of Juliet in the play Romeo and Juliet. Then, Mrs. Tauten gave me the role of Romeo because I laughed at Tif, then Anthony laughed at me and that's why I told him to shut up." Brian explained.

"I've been there before." Vinny told him.

"So, you're not mad at me?" Brian then asked.

"I'm not but, your Mom is." Vinny explained.

"How long am I grounded for?" Brian then asked.

"A week." Vinny then replied.

"But, I have a date with Rachel tonight." Brian told him.

"Brian, I tried everything I could."

"I'm sure Mom will listen to me." Brian stated.

"Good luck with that one." Vinny smirked.

Brian looks for Lorraine and finds her in the kitchen.

"Hey Mom." Brian said like nothing happened.

"How could you tell a teacher to shut up?" Lorraine then asked.

"I said shut up to Anthony." Brian explained.

"That's not what Mrs. Tauten told him." Lorraine then told him.

"Mom, I swear I said shut up to Anthony." Brian pleaded with her.

"You're still grounded for a week." Lorraine explained.

"Did Uncle Mark tell you what happened?" Brian then asked.

"No but, you can tell me what happened, since you brought it up." Lorraine told him.

"Andrew was talking to me during class and I told him to be quiet. Uncle Mark called on me, I couldn't repeat what he just said and he gave me a punishment assignment." Brian explained.

"Brian, that's another week." Lorraine then told him.

"Mom, I have a date with Rachel tonight. Please, can you let me off the hook for tonight only?" Brian pleaded.

"Rules are rules Brian." Lorraine explained.

"Just this once Mom please?" Brian then pleaded.

Brian hated to plead with people but, he really wanted to go out with Rachel.

"Let me think about it. Uh, no." Lorraine told him.

"Mom, that's harsh." Brian then told her.

"Brian, I'm not changing my mind." Lorraine then explained.

Brian sighs and goes into his room to start his homework.

Matt is asleep on the couch. Vinny sits at the end of the couch next to him.

"How you feeling Buddy?" Vinny asked.

"Like crud." Matt moaned.

"You have the stomach flu." Vinny told him.

Matt sighs.

"You need anything?" Vinny then asked.

"Soup and juice, please." Matt coughed.

Vinny gets Matt some homemade chicken soup and grape juice. Matt eats and drinks as much as he can. Matt falls back to sleep on the couch.

Brian is in his room about to call Rachel and tell her he can't make it tonight and reschedule.

"You can't use the phone when you're grounded." Lorraine told him as she walked by his room.

"Mom, this is important." Brian said.

"Brian, you're grounded." Lorraine told him.

Brian goes downstairs and into Vinny's office.

"Dad, you have to talk to Mom." Brian explained.

"I tried, she won't listen to me." Vinny then explained.

Brian sighs and goes back to his room.

At Elliot's house, Andrew is in his room and can hear his Dad and Sarah talking.

"Saturday is going to be fun." Sarah smiled.

"It sure is." Elliot smiled back.

Andrew is at the top of the stairs and looks down. He sees his Dad and Sarah on the couch together watching TV. Elliot and Sarah kiss. Andrew feels like he's been stabbed in the back and goes back to his room.


	10. Hanging Out

Chapter 10: Hanging Out

Saturday finally comes around. Rachel hasn't talked to Brian because she thinks he stood her up. Sarah spends the day with Elliot and Andrew showing them the sites.

"Los Angeles is ten times better then Chicago." Andrew stated.

"I have never been to Los Angeles." Sarah said.

"LA is not that big of a deal." Elliot then said.

"Dad, LA is the best city in the world." Andrew then told him.

"I prefer Chicago to any other city in the world." Sarah smiled.

"I hate Chicago." Andrew then told her.

"Why?" Sarah then asked him.

Elliot glares at Andrew hoping Andrew doesn't say anything stupid.

"It's too cold here. I like warm weather." Andrew replied.

"I couldn't imagine a Christmas without cold weather." Sarah then said.

"That's one of the reason's I moved here. I miss the cold weather." Elliot said to her.

"Is that the main reason you moved here?" Sarah then asked him.

"You're the main reason I moved here." Elliot smiled.

Andrew starts to choke on his slushy.

"You okay Andrew?" Sarah asked him.

"I'm fine. My slushy went down the wrong pipe that's all." Andrew replied.

"You sure?" Elliot then asked.

Andrew nods his head.

At the DiMiranda household

"This sucks." Brian sighed.

"What's wrong?" Lorraine asked.

"I'm on house arrest for the next two weeks." Brian replied.

"The next two weeks will fly by." Lorraine then told him.

"Thanks for trying to cheer me up Mom." Brian said.

"You're welcome Sweetie." Lorraine said as she kissed him.

"Mom, I'm fourteen." Brian commented.

"Typical teenager." Lorraine smiled.

"What do you mean by that?" Brian then asked.

"Whenever teenagers are in trouble they run to their parents, just like when they were little kids. But, little kids tell their parents everything while teenagers keep everything inside." Lorraine explained.

"Kate tells you everything and Danny tells Dad everything." Brian then told her.

"I'm sure Kate doesn't tell me everything. She just tells me enough for me to know that everything is okay." Lorraine then explained.

"Does Danny do the same thing?" Brian then asked.

"Danny hasn't talked to me about his personal life since he was ten." Lorraine then said.

"Does Kate still talk to Dad about her personal life?" Brian then asked.

"No, when Kate turned thirteen and started telling your Dad about her changes, your Dad sent her to me." Lorraine then explained.

"I would too, if I was Dad." Brian replied.

"What's going on with you?" Lorraine then asked trying to catch Brian off guard.

"Nothing much except, Rachel hates me and Andrew is annoying." Brian then explained.

"Andrew just moved here from LA. He left all friends. All he needs is a friend." Lorraine then told him.

"Why can't he be friends with a Mountain Lion?" Brian then asked sarcastically.

"That's so mean. You get that from your father." Lorraine then told him.

"Mom, I have enough friends." Brian then sighed.

"You get that from me. I was always popular." Lorraine smirked.

"Of course you were Mom. You're always cheery, polite and perky." Brian then said.

"I can't help it. I'm married to a wonderful, unique man and I have the five greatest children in the universe." Lorraine then smiled.

"But, I'm not upbeat. I'm the complete opposite of you." Brian then said.

"Not completely Brian, you always act like yourself. You never change your image for anyone." Lorraine then told him.

"That's the only thing that me and you have in common." Brian then commented.

"That's because you are your father." Lorraine then said.

"No way. Me and him are nothing alike." Brian then laughed.

"You're sarcastic just like your father, you look like your father when he was fourteen except you're thinner then he was, you are very outspoken just like your father and you have his eyes. Plus, you remind me of him more and more everyday." Lorraine then explained.

"Alright, maybe I do look like him and all those other things but, I don't have his temper." Brian then stated.

"Don't kid yourself. You, Marie and Matt have your father's temper." Lorraine then laughed.

"I don't have his temper." Brian then replied.

"Brian, your face is turning red with anger." Lorraine then told him.

Brian sighs and walks away.

"I am nothing like him." Brian snapped as he went upstairs.

"That is so Vinny." Lorraine laughed to herself.


	11. Apple Pie Is Apple Pie

Chapter 11: Apple Pie Is Apple Pie

Saturday is here and Sarah, Elliot and even Andrew are spending the day together. Brian still can't Rachel to talk to him because every time he tries to explain what happened she won't listen to him.

Sarah, Andrew and Elliot are walking downtown Chicago. Andrew is not impressed at all by any of the sights that Sarah showed him and his Dad.

"Alright, we've seen the Sears Tower we can go home now." Andrew commented.

"There's more to Chicago then the Sears Tower." Sarah told him.

"Do you know where that guy lives that caught the foul ball and blew the Cubs chances at a World Series?" Andrew then asked.

"No." Sarah replied.

"I really wanted to meet that guy." Andrew then told her.

"I'm going to show you two my favorite place in Chicago." Sarah then said to them.

"The strip club." Andrew said quietly to himself.

"Did you say something?" Elliot asked him.

"No." Andrew lied.

""I saw your lips move but, you didn't say anything?" Elliot then asked.

"Dad, relax I didn't say anything." Andrew then replied.

Elliot looks at Andrew.

"Elliot, if Andrew said he didn't say anything then he didn't say anything." Sarah then said.

"If you say so." Elliot then smiled.

Andrew looks at his Dad in disgust and starts to feel his stomach turn.

"This is my favorite Deli, let's get something to eat." Sarah suggested.

"Is it a Kosher Deli?" Andrew then asked.

"No." Sarah then told him.

"I can't eat anything that isn't Kosher." Andrew then told her.

"Andrew, we're not Jewish." Elliot then said to him.

"I converted." Andrew then commented.

"Then where's your beanie?" Elliot then asked.

"I knew I forgot something. Sarah, this was a great day but, since I don't have my beanie I have to go home and get it. And since I can't drive yet my Dad will have to take me home." Andrew then smirked.

"You're not Jewish." Elliot then told him again.

"Fine, we'll get something to eat in this second rate Deli." Andrew sighed.

Sarah, Elliot and Andrew go into the Deli.

Brian is at home because he's still grounded. He's in his room on his bed starring at the black scuff mark he put on his ceiling with a handball.

"I remember that mark. I was throwing my handball in the air, I threw it too high and it hit my ceiling. That was so cool." Brian thought to himself.

Brian gets bored starring at his ceiling so he decides to go to Matt's room. Matt was still feeling sick. Brian walks into Matt's room and sits on Matt's bed. Matt groans as Brian sits next to him.

"How you feeling?" Brian asked.

"I'm feeling better." Matt replied.

Matt rolls over and tries to go back to sleep.

"I'm bored." Brian then said.

"So, go bother someone else." Matt then yawned.

"I'm not bothering you." Brian then said to him.

Brian now starts to mess up Matt's hair.

"Now, I'm bothering you." Brian then told him.

"Leave me alone." Matt moaned as he pulled his covers over his head.

"Fine, I'll go see what everyone else is doing." Brian said as he got off Matt's bed and left Matt's room.

When Brian gets into the hall he sees Mich lying on the ground. Mich gets up and follows Brian downstairs wagging his tail behind him.

"Hey Mom, where's Dad?" Brian asked Lorraine as he came downstairs.

"At Danny's football game." Lorraine then replied.

"I'm so bored." Brian replied as he plopped on the couch

"That's your own fault for mouthing off to your teacher." Lorraine said as she sat next to him.

"I was telling Anthony to shut up. You can even go ask him." Brian then told her.

"That's not what Mrs. Tauten told me on the phone." Lorraine then said.

"Why couldn't have Dad answered the phone." Brian then sighed.

"I answered it before he could that's why." Lorraine then explained.

"Mom, you don't understand the situation. You were a teacher's pet in school just like Kate and Matt." Brian commented.

"And you, Danny and Marie cause some trouble in school just like your Dad." Lorraine then told him.

"That's the only thing that me and Dad have in common." Brian then said.

"Brian, you have a lot more in common with your Dad then you think." Lorraine then smirked.

"Mom, not again." Brian sighed.

"You need to hear this Bri, you and your Dad are both sarcastic, love to have fun and have the same personality." Lorraine then explained.

"Are you done yet?" Brian sighed.

"That's what I'm talking about. That little remark." Lorraine told him.

"Mom, for the last time me and Dad are nothing alike. We look alike but, that's it." Brian then told her.

"I'm trying to tell you something and you aren't listening just like your Dad." Lorraine then explained.

"I'll be in my room." Brian said as he went back up to his room.

Brian walks up the stairs and goes to his room. He passes Matt in the hallway. Matt is still a little bit groggy from his illness and bumps into Brian.

"Watch it Matt." Brian told him.

Matt grumbles something and Brian can't understand him. Matt is still grumbling as he goes in his room and closes his door.

"That kid is weird." Brian said to himself as he went into his own room.

At the Deli Andrew, Sarah and Elliot are at.

"Is your middle name James because of your Grandpa Jimmy?" Sarah asked Andrew.

Andrew gives Elliot a look like he's saying 'Is she serious?'

"No, my middle name is James just because my Dad thought to himself 'What the hell, I like the name James and my son already has a first name.' That's why my middle name is James." Andrew told her sarcastically.

"So, your middle name is James because of your Grandpa Jimmy." Sarah then replied.

"Nothing gets by you." Andrew smirked.

"Andrew how would you like to be grounded for a month?" Elliot then asked him.

"For what?" Andrew then asked.

"For being a smart ass." Elliot then told him.

"Elliot, it was my fault. I shouldn't have asked why his middle name was James, I should have known his middle name is James because of your father." Sarah then said.

"Sarah don't blame yourself because Andrew was rude." Elliot then told her.

"But, Dad she asked the question." Andrew replied.

"That doesn't excuse you for being rude to Sarah." Elliot then told him.

"Whatever." Andrew scoffed.

"That's a week Andrew." Elliot then told him.

"That's unfair." Andrew complained.

"The way you're acting towards Sarah is unfair." Elliot then replied.

"I have an idea. Let's go back to my house and have some apple pie." Sarah suggested.

"That sounds like a good idea." Elliot replied.

"I like Mom's apple pie." Andrew then said.

"Andrew, apple pie is apple pie." Elliot told him.

"There's a huge difference between Mom's apple pie and everyone else's." Andrew then snapped as he got up from the table and walked out of the deli.

"Andrew!" Elliot yelled to him.

Andrew walks down the street and turns the corner out of sight.


	12. Getting By with A Little Help from My Fr

Chapter 12: Getting By with A little Help from My Friend

Andrew finds himself lost fro a while.

"Don't panic Andrew. If you can find your way around LA, you can definitely find your way around Chicago." Andrew thought to himself.

Elliot and Sarah come out of the deli.

"Andrew couldn't have gotten too far he doesn't know his way around here." Elliot told her.

"We'll find him." Sarah reassured him.

Andrew walks around for an hour and a half and finds a bus that goes to the block where Lakeside High School is. He can walk home from there.

"It's about freaking time." Andrew sighed as he saw the bus.

Andrew gets on the bus and pays the fee. He takes a sit on the bus. As he's looking out the window he sees his Dad's car beside the bus. Andrew sinks down in his seat so his Dad and Sarah can't see him. The bus arrives at the bottom of the block of Lakeside High School. Andrew walks to the block he lives on.

At the DiMiranda household everyone is home.

"I can't believe you dropped that interception." Brian said to Danny.

"Shut up!" Danny snapped at him.

"You could have scored a touchdown." Brian then said.

"Anytime you fall off your skateboard do I make fun of you?" Danny then asked.

"I rarely fall off my skateboard." Brian then smirked.

"I'm just not in the mood to hear your sarcastic remarks about me dropping an interception." Danny replied.

"You mean the one you dropped today?" Brian then asked.

"Brian, I will slam you through that wall if you don't leave my room this instant." Danny then warned him.

"At least you didn't drop your fork at dinner." Brian commented before he left Danny's

room.

Brian closes the door behind him.

"He's such a klutz." Brian laughed to himself as he went to his room.

He goes into his room and lies on his bed.

"Where the hell were you?" Andrew asked him.

Brian falls out of his bed.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Brian then asked grabbing his chest.

"What's wrong with you?" Andrew then asked.

"You scared me half to death that's what wrong." Brian then explained.

"Sorry." Andrew then said.

"How did you get into my room?" Brian then asked.

"Your window." Andrew then replied.

Brian looks at his window closes it and locks it.

"Go home." Brian told Andrew.

"Why?" Andrew then asked.

"That's where you live." Brian then answered.

"Can't I hang out here for a while?" Andrew then asked.

"How long?" Brian then asked.

"Not that long. Like thirty minutes to an hour." Andrew then answered.

"I think I can tolerate you for that long." Brian then told him.

Three hours later.

"You said you were only going to be here for at the most an hour." Brian sighed as he's getting aggravated.

"How long have I been here for?" Andrew then asked.

"Three long hours of you complaining." Brian then replied.

"If I bore you can just tell me." Andrew then said.

"I'm grounded I have nothing better to do." Brian then replied.

"You're a good friend Brian." Andrew then told him.

"You think of me as a friend?" Brian then asked.

"Yeah." Andrew then replied.

"Even though I'm always mean to you and say sarcastic things to you?" Brian then asked.

"You're mean to everyone and say sarcastic things to everyone." Andrew then laughed.

"Not everyone." Brian then answered.

"That's a lie." Andrew then told him.

"Why don't you want my Aunt Sarah going out with your Dad?" Brian asked.

"Because, your Aunt Sarah isn't my Mom." Andrew then replied.

"But, your Dad is happy." Brian then told him.

"If your parents were divorced would you like one of them dating other people?" Andrew then asked.

"It would take a while for me to get use to it." Brian then told him.

"I wish my parents had the same relationship as your parents." Andrew then said.

"My parents agree at least twice a week." Brian then told him.

"They're still talking to each other. My parents didn't talk to one another a year before they were divorced." Andrew then explained.

"That sucks." Brian then said.

"It really sucked at dinner. It was so quiet it was eerie." Andrew then explained.

"I wish my family would have a quiet dinner every now and then." Brian then told him.

"The only time my parents talked was when I got my report card. They would agrue over the smallest thing." Andrew then told him.

"Same thing with my parents." Brian then replied.

"Would one of them walk out of the house?" Andrew then asked.

"Not that I know of." Brian answered.

"That always happened with my parents. My Mom would be the one that always walked out." Andrew then told him.

"You tell anyone else how you feel?" Brian then asked.

"Only you." Andrew then replied.

"You should talk to your Dad." Brian then told him.

"He wouldn't listen." Andrew then scoffed.

Brian hears a knock on his door. Vinny walks in.

"Brian, aren't you grounded?" Vinny asked.

"Vinny, I needed to talk to someone and Brian is the only real friend I have here." Andrew explained.

"Andrew, if you go home right now I'll let Brian off the hook." Vinny said.

"I'll see you on Monday." Andrew said as to Brian as he left through Brian's window.

"Later." Brian said as Andrew left.

"I thought you hated Andrew?" Vinny then asked.

"I do but, that doesn't mean I can't listen to him when he has a problem." Brian then said.

"Why would he talk to you about his problems?" Vinny then asked.

"He trusts me and he doesn't think his Dad will listen to him." Brian then explained.

"Again why would he talk to you?" Vinny asked again.

"Dad, right now all Andrew needs is a friend and I'll tolerate him until he finds a friend." Brian then replied.

"He did find a friend. You're his friend." Vinny then told him.

"Dad, I have enough friends." Brian then said.

"You can never have enough friends." Vinny then explained.

"You sound like Mom." Brian sighed.

"What's your point?" Vinny then asked.

"I get it Dad. Andrew needed a friend and he chose me to be his friend." Brian then said.

Vinny laughs to himself and leaves the room.


	13. Date Plan

Chapter 13: Date Plan

Everyone in school is exciting about the upcoming dance. Everyone but, Brian, Rachel still hasn't said a word to him. Brian is outside the school with Tiffany and Andrew after school.

"I called her at least a thousand times." Brian explained.

"Give her time. You know how long she can hold a grudge for." Tiffany told him.

"She held a grudge with Connie Rumen for three years." Brian then said.

"She became friends with Connie after that." Tiffany then said.

"No, Connie moved to Nebraska before Rachel let go of the grudge." Brian explained.

"I forgot about that." Tiffany replied.

"I didn't know that Rachel could hold a grudge." Andrew chimed in.

"She rarely holds grudges but, when she does, it takes a while for her to get over it." Tiffany then told him.

"But, she seems so nice." Andrew then said.

"She is nice but, get on her bad side and she'll rip your head off." Brian then told him.

"She doesn't seem that way." Andrew said.

"That's because you don't know her." Brian then told him.

"I just moved here a few weeks ago." Andrew then said.

"Exactly, you don't know her." Brian told him again.

"Chill out Brian." Tiffany said.

"He shouldn't talk about Rachel since he doesn't her." Brian then snapped as he walked away from them.

"Should we go after him?" Andrew asked Tiffany.

"Let him cool down for a while. He has a short temper; we should just let him work it out on his own." Tiffany replied.

Brian walks to his house and walks in.

"What's wrong?" Lorraine asked as he walked in.

"Nothing." Brian said as he waved his hand.

"Are you sure?" Lorraine then asked.

"Yeah." Brian replied as he walked into the kitchen.

Vinny and Matt walk in the door after football practice. Vinny coaches Matt's team.

"Hey guys." Lorraine greeted them.

Matt walks by her.

"What's wrong with him?" Lorraine asked Vinny.

"He's still mad at me for making him run laps around the field." Vinny explained.

"Why did you make him run?" Lorraine then asked.

"He wasn't paying attention during practice." Vinny then told her.

"Chris and Steve weren't paying attention. You made me run three laps, when they only ran two." Matt complained.

"You're my son; I have to be tough with you more then anyone else." Vinny then said.

"That's not fair." Matt then whined.

"Then pay attention." Vinny then said.

"Other people didn't pay attention." Matt then said.

"But, they're not my son. If I get on your case that means everyone else doesn't stand a chance." Vinny then commented.

"That doesn't make any sense." Matt cried.

"If my own son doesn't listen to me, who will?" Vinny asked.

"You don't have to yell at me more then anyone else." Matt then replied.

"I was the same way with Danny I coached his Pop Warner team." Vinny told him.

"I'm not Danny Dad." Matt replied.

"I can see that. He always paid attention during practice." Vinny explained.

"You put too much pressure on me to be like Danny." Matt then said.

"What pressure?" Vinny then asked.

"I don't know. I can't think straight." Matt then said.

"Go lie down to cool off." Lorraine said to him.

Matt lies on the couch to cool down.

"Why are you so hard on him?" Lorraine asked Vinny.

"He's my son, that's why." Vinny answered.

"He's only eight." Lorraine then said.

"Danny paid attention during practice when he was seven." Vinny then told her.

"That's Danny, not Matt." Lorraine then said.

"What's that suppose to mean?" Matt asked.

"It means that you and Danny are two different people, Sweetie." Lorraine explained.

"I knew that already. My mind wanders during practice at times." Matt then said.

"You're kidding me, right?" Vinny asked him.

"No." Matt shrugged.

Vinny sighs, shakes his head and walks into the kitchen.

"What's up?" Vinny asked as he saw Brian.

"Nothing." Brian replied.

Vinny sits at the table across from Brian.

"Is Rachel still ignoring you?" Vinny asked.

"Yeah." Brian sighed.

"Enjoy it, while you can." Vinny told him.

"Enjoy Rachel not speaking to me?" Brian asked confused.

"Trust me on this one because once she starts talking to you again, she'll talk your ear off." Vinny then explained.

"I like it when me and Rachel have a conversation." Brian told him.

"That's because, she's your first girlfriend. You're still young." Vinny told him.

"Do you like it when Mom doesn't talk to you?" Brian then asked.

"Sometimes." Vinny replied.

"Why?" Brian asked.

"I can hear myself think when you guys are at school and I get a lot more done." Vinny explained.

"How do you get a lot more done when I'm not speaking to you?" Lorraine then asked him.

"When I'm working in my office, you'll come in and talk about the most random crap." Vinny then told her.

"No one else is home and it gets pretty boring around here when the kids aren't home." Lorraine stated.

"I have an idea, when you get bored, go across the street to talk to your Mom or go next door and talk to Sarah." Vinny said.

"You have to listen to me." Lorraine then told him.

"Why do I have to listen to you?" Vinny then questioned.

"You're my husband." Lorraine then told him.

"All I said was I was going to love and honor not listen to you." Vinny then said.

"I'm your wife; you have to listen to me." Lorraine said.

"You don't always listen to me." Vinny told her.

"When don't I listen to you?" Lorraine then asked.

"I wanted to stay on Staten Island but, guess what, we live in Evanston." Vinny replied.

"I listened to you but, that doesn't mean I agreed with you." Lorraine told him.

"Baby, I told you the two places I wanted to move to if we ever moved from Staten Island." Vinny then said.

"I remember." Lorraine then said.

"Then tell me those two places." Vinny then said.

"Ann Arbor, Michigan and Wildwood, New Jersey." Lorraine replied.

"Why did you want to move to New Jersey?" Brian asked Vinny.

"I have a summer house in Wildwood, New Jersey and I like it there." Vinny told him.

"You mean you had a summer house there, right?" Brian then asked.

"No, I still have a summer house there." Vinny then stated.

"Me and your father stopped going there the year before Danny and Kate were born." Lorraine said.

"You guys haven't been there in eighteen years?" Brian asked.

"Who said math wasn't your best subject." Vinny said sarcastically.

"That's simple math Dad. It's algebra that's difficult." Brian told him.

"I can't help you with that type of math." Vinny said.

"I know. That's why I go to Mom for help with algebra." Brian said.

"I can help with you English, Social Studies and Italian." Vinny then told him.

Sarah enters through the front door.

"We have a door bell for a reason." Vinny said to her.

"I'm family; I shouldn't have to use the door bell." Sarah replied.

"I said she doesn't have to use the door bell." Lorraine told him.

"I'm not even going to make a comment." Vinny told her.

"That would be a first." Sarah smirked.

"Why are you here? Go home." Vinny told her.

"I came here to ask you guys if you could do me a favor." Sarah told them.

"The answer is no. Thanks for stopping by." Vinny told her.

"Me and Elliot want to go out tonight." Sarah told them.

"And you want to know if we can keep an eye on Andrew tonight." Vinny then said.

"You guys are the best." Sarah smiled.

"I didn't say that we would do it." Vinny then said.

"We would be glad to do it." Lorraine smiled back at Sarah.

"Why do I even bother to say anything?" Vinny then asked.

"I agree Vinny; you should just keep your mouth shut." Sarah then replied.

"Why can't I change the locks to the front and back door again?" Vinny asked Lorraine.

"I said you can't." Lorraine then told him.

"I had to move here." Vinny said as he got from the table and walked into the living room.

"Thanks again." Lorraine smiled at him.

"Like I had a choice." Vinny said from the living room.

"Brian, could you leave me and Aunt Sarah alone to talk?" Lorraine asked him.

Brian gets up from the kitchen table and walks into the living room also. Vinny is in his chair, so Brian pushes Matt's feet off the couch to sit on it.

"I was here first." Matt said to him.

"What's your point?" Brian then asked.

"Dad tell him I was here first." Matt then cried.

"Now, you're talking to me. On the ride home you wouldn't say one word to me." Vinny told him.

"You made me run around the field three times." Matt then said.

"Matt, let it go. I had to run around the track four times." Vinny then told him.

"What track?" Matt then asked.

"The track that was around the football field at my high school." Vinny then replied.

"That was like forty years ago Dad." Matt then said.

"Matt, I'm forty three. So, it was twenty three years ago." Vinny explained.

"Same thing." Matt then answered.

"Matt that's like a …" Vinny said.

"Seventeen year difference." Brian then said.

"I was about to say that." Vinny then told him.

"You paused for a minute." Brian then smirked.

"I will smack you in the back of your big head." Vinny warned him.

"That's called child abuse." Brian told him.

"Not if no one reports it." Vinny then commented.

"Fine, I'll be in my room." Brian said as he headed up to his room.

Brian heads upstairs and goes in his room.

Lorraine and Sarah come walking into the living room.

"We'll keep an eye on Andrew, while you and Elliot are on your date." Lorraine told Sarah.

"What we? There is no we. You're going to keep an eye on Andrew tonight." Vinny said to Lorraine.

"Fine, I'll keep an eye on Andrew." Lorraine then told him.

"Good luck." Vinny laughed.

"Andrew is a nice kid. It should be easy." Lorraine then stated.

"His Dad is going on a date with a woman who he hates. And her older sister is going to keep an eye on him. Lorraine, you'll be lucky if he doesn't set his house on fire." Vinny then smirked.

Lorraine glares at him. Vinny shakes his head and still smiles.


	14. Marinara Mistake

Chapter 14: Marinara Mistake

Elliot and Sarah are at dinner. Lorraine is in the living room of Elliot's house. Lorraine is sitting on the couch and Andrew is in his Dad's easy chair. Andrew yawns and stretches his arms like he's tired.

"Oh man. I had a really tough day, I'm going to bed." Andrew said to Lorraine.

"It's only eight thirty." Lorraine replied.

"Like I said I had a rough day." Andrew then repeated.

"Are you sure?" Lorraine then asked.

"Definitely." Andrew yawned as he headed up the stairs.

Lorraine listens for him to close his bedroom door.

"Now, I can watch what I really want." Lorraine said to herself.

Lorraine changes the channel.

"Come on! Rip his freaking head off!!" Lorraine yelled as she turned on wrestling.

Andrew locks his door and heads to his window.

"Now, all I need is a partner in crime." Andrew said as he climbed out his window.

Andrew walks on his roof and climbs down a ledge where he can safely place his feet on the banister to the back porch. He walks out the back gate and heads to Vinny's house. He looks into his window and sees Lorraine with a pillow in her hand and she has it in a headlock.

"That is one messed up family." Andrew sighed.

Andrew climbs up the ledge of the DiMiranda roof using the front porch banister for support. He climbs to the window of Brian's room and climbs in.

"He should really lock his window." Andrew said to himself.

He hears someone grab the door knob. Brian walks in with a towel around his waist.

"What the hell is your problem?" Brian asked as saw Andrew near the window.

"I wanted to see how sexy you look only wearing a towel." Andrew replied sarcastically.

"Go home." Brian told him.

"I need your help." Andrew then said as he sat on Brian's bed.

"I'm not going to ruin the date between your Dad and my aunt." Brian replied.

"I need someone that can think of some evil plan to ruin their date." Andrew then explained.

"Go recruit someone else." Brian scoffed.

"If you help me with this, I will never bother you ever again." Andrew pleaded with him.

"This must include that you never talk to me again. That means no calling me on the phone, stopping me in the hallway on our way to class to talk to me and no verbal contact ever." Brian explained.

"I can do that." Andrew agreed.

"And most importantly no instant messages or notes." Brian then said.

"I didn't think you would catch that." Andrew sighed.

"Is it a deal?" Brian questioned.

"Deal." Andrew said as they shook hands.

"Wait for me out front. I'll be down in ten minutes." Brian told him.

"It's like we're secretly dating." Andrew laughed.

"I will not hesitate to kill you." Brian said as he closed his window.

Brian sighs and changes into regular clothes.

"I really need to lock my window." Brian said as he left his room.

"Where are you going?" Matt asked him.

"Out." Brian replied.

"Why?" Matt then asked.

"Aren't you supposed to be in bed?" Brian then answered.

"I'm eight. I don't have to be in bed until nine thirty." Matt said as he stuck out his tongue at Brian.

"And I don't have to be in bed until midnight." Brian said as he patted Matt on the head.

"Why do you have to be a jerk?" Matt then asked.

"I'm not a jerk. I just have a low tolerance for ignorance." Brian replied.

"I'm not stupid." Matt scowled.

"I didn't think you would know what ignorance meant." Brian then commented.

"Well, I do." Matt then said.

"Wonderful. Now, I'm going out." Brian then said.

"Where?" Matt questioned again.

"I'm not telling you." Brian smirked.

"Watch this." Matt said with an evil grin.

Matt goes near the top of the stairs.

"Brian stop! That hurts!!" Matt yelled down the stairs.

Brian grabs Matt.

"Shut up." Brian told him.

"Dad!! Brian's hitting me!!" Matt yelled down the stairs.

Vinny comes up the stairs and sees Brian with a grip around Matt's shirt collar.

"Brian, let go of him." Vinny told Brian.

"But," Brian started to say.

"Let go of me." Matt whined with water in his eyes.

"Brian this is the last time I'm going to tell you to let go of Matt." Vinny warned him.

Brian lets go of Matt. Matt rushes to the side of Vinny and hugs him.

"He hit me really hard Dad." Matt then cried with tears running down his face.

"Dad, I didn't hit him." Brian said pleading his case.

"Why would Matt lie about you hitting him?" Vinny then asked.

"Because, I wouldn't tell him where I was going." Brian answered.

"Where are you going?" Vinny questioned.

"To hang out with my friends." Brian then replied.

"A few things wrong with that response. Number One: It's a school night, Number Two: You're not going out at this time on a school night and Number Three: You're still grounded for a week." Vinny explained.

"I'll only be gone for like a half an hour." Brian then said.

"No way." Vinny then told him.

"Andrew really needs my help with something." Brian replied.

"You have thirty minutes." Vinny told him.

"Thanks." Brian said as he went down stairs.

"He hit me." Matt then said.

"He didn't hit you." Vinny replied.

"How do you know?" Matt asked.

"You would have been crying the whole time plus, you would be nursing the area that you were hit in." Vinny then explained.

"I'm sorry I lied to you." Matt said looking up at Vinny with a puppy dog face.

"Matt you're eight that face doesn't work anymore." Vinny told him.

Brian meets Andrew out front.

"What took you so long?" Andrew asked him.

"I had to deal with Matt." Brian answered.

"So, how are you going to ruin this dinner?" Brian asked as him and Andrew stepped off the front porch.

"I don't know yet." Andrew replied.

Andrew and Brian walk to the restaurant.

"So, how are we going to do this?" Andrew asked.

"I don't want to do this." Brian said as he stopped walking.

"We had a deal." Andrew reminded him.

"My parents will kill me and my aunt will kill me if I do this." Brian told him.

"Fine, then go home! I don't need you!!" Andrew snapped.

"Don't do this." Brian told him.

"I have to." Andrew then said.

"Let's go home." Brian then suggested.

"I want to ruin this dinner." Andrew told him.

"I can't let you." Brian then told him.

"Are you going to stop me?" Andrew then asked.

"If I have to." Brian replied.

Andrew tries to get by Brian.

"Get out of my way." Andrew warned him.

"Andrew lets go back to your house." Brian told him.

"No. I need to ruin this date." Andrew snarled.

Brian grabs Andrew by his shirt collar.

"Go ahead hit me." Andrew said.

Brian lets go of Andrews's shirt collar. Andrew bumps Brian in the shoulder while passing him.

"Let him get in trouble for once." Brian said as he headed home.

Brian walks into his house with both hands clinched into a fist.

"What happened?" Vinny asked him.

"Andrew's going to ruin Aunt Sarah's date with his Dad." Brian replied.

"I've done that before." Vinny replied.

"I could have stopped him." Brian said.

"What did you do?" Vinny then asked.

"I grabbed his shirt collar. I wanted to hit but, I couldn't." Brian explained.

"You're his friend." Vinny told him.

"At least I came home before we got to the restaurant." Brian then said.

"You and him were going to ruin your aunt's date?" Vinny then questioned.

"I came home before we got to the restaurant." Brian then answered.

"So, that means you lied to me?" Vinny inquired.

"Maybe." Brian said in a low tone.

"I'm not going to ground for another week." Vinny told him.

"Really?" Brian asked in shock.

"But, you will have trash duty for a month." Vinny then told him.

"Fine." Brian sighed.

Andrew arrives at the restaurant and sees his Dad and Sarah at their table.

"What to do?" Andrew asked himself.

He sees a waiter walk by with a plate of spaghetti and meatballs.

"I might get my Dad covered with marinara sauce but, I'm going to get grounded for this even he doesn't get any sauce on him." Andrew thought.

Andrew positions himself behind the waiter and follows him until they get close to Sarah and Elliot's table. He trips the waiter. The waiter falls forward and the plate flies in the air over towards his Dad and Sarah.

"Hold on I have a phone call." Sarah said as she moved to the side to reach her purse.

The plate barely misses Sarah and collides with Elliot. Elliot has sauce all over his face and his white dress shirt.

"That was Lorraine. Andrew's missing." Sarah told Elliot.

As soon as she sees Elliot she tries not to laugh at him.

"And I think I have an idea where he is." Elliot said with anger in his voice.

Elliot grabs the back of someone's shirt thinking its Andrew and yanks them towards him.

"What's your problem?" Another kid wearing the same shirt as Andrew asked.

"Sorry, wrong kid." Elliot apologized.

"I think I have whip lash." The kid said grabbing his neck.

"I think this will make it go away." Elliot said to the kid handing him two hundred dollars.

"I think my neck is felling better." The kid smirked as he walked away.

"Andrew is dead when I get my hands on him." Elliot said getting angrier by the minute.

Elliot sees Andrew go into the bathroom. Elliot follows him into the bathroom. He recognizes Andrew's limited edition sneakers in a stall.

"Come on out Andrew." Elliot said calmly.

"I'm not Andrew." Andrew replied trying to sound older.

"I know it's you. Who else has those limited edition shoes in silver and gold?" Elliot then told him.

"A lot of people." Andrew told him still trying to disguise his voice.

"I can see that it has Andrew on the front of the right one and Murtaugh on the front of the other one." Elliot said trying to control his anger.

"I found these." Andrew then replied still trying to disguise his voice.

"Fine, keep the sneakers I spent over five hundred dollars to get. I hope my son is home when I get home in ten minutes." Elliot said as he was leaving the bathroom.

He waits outside the bathroom door for Andrew. Andrew comes out and sees his father standing there.

"Hello Andrew." Elliot greeted him.

"Crap." Andrew said under his breathe.

"Explain something to me Andrew before I ground you forever." Elliot told him.

"What do you want to know?" Andrew then asked.

"Why did you push that waiter?" Elliot asked.

"I tripped the waiter." Andrew replied.

"Tripped, pushed I don't give a damn." Elliot told him.

"I was aiming for Sarah. Dad, I swear I didn't know her cell phone was going to ring." Andrew answered.

"Go home right now." Elliot ordered.

Andrew walks by his Dad and heads home.

Elliot walks back to his table.

"I'm sorry for my son's behavior." Elliot apologized.

"Don't worry about it. He's just expressing his anger about your and Heather's divorce." Sarah replied.

She wipes sauce off of Elliot's face.

"How does it taste?" Sarah laughed.

"It's actually pretty good." Elliot smiled.

They both laugh and then kiss.

"You're right. It is pretty good." Sarah told him.


	15. Brian Finally Hits Andrew!

I know that I haven't updated this fan fic in a while and I apologize for that. I also know that some people are wondering when Brian is finally going to lose his cool with Andrew and deck him so, here's that chapter.

Chapter 15: Brian Finally Hits Andrew!!

Andrew walks in his front door. Lorraine stares at him.

"Where were you?" Lorraine asked him.

"Ruining my Dad's date." Andrew answered as he went up the stairs.

Andrew opens his door with his Dad's gold card that Elliot gave Andrew in case of an emergency. He flings the card across his room and plops on his bed. Andrew gets an idea and goes back downstairs.

"Brian was going to go with me too but, he got cold feet." Andrew stated to Lorraine.

"But, he didn't." Lorraine then said.

"Me and him were ten minutes from the restaurant and he chickened out." Andrew then explained.

"He snuck out?" Lorraine then asked.

"No, he walked out the front door." Andrew then said.

"I am going to kill Vinny." Lorraine scowled.

Elliot gets home and Lorraine apologizes for Andrew sneaking out on her watch. Elliot tells her not to worry about it and Lorraine goes home to 'talk' with Vinny.

"You let Brian go out?" Lorraine asked as she came in their house.

"I'm not answering that question until you calm down." Vinny said.

Lorraine sighs and takes a deep breathe.

"Did you give Brian permission to go out tonight?" Lorraine then asked him calmly.

"I might have." Vinny answered.

"Did you give Brian permission to go out tonight?" Lorraine then asked getting frustrated.

"He told me that he was going to help Andrew with a problem." Vinny then answered.

"Did you know that Andrew's problem was Sarah's date with Elliot?" Lorraine then questioned.

"Not at first but, when he came home he explained everything to me." Vinny told her.

"Did you ground him when he got home and explained how he lied to you?" Lorraine inquired.

"I gave him trash duty for a month." Vinny explained.

"That's it?" Lorraine commented.

"What's wrong with trash duty for a month?" Vinny then asked.

"Usually when Brian does something while he's grounded you keep adding weeks to his punishment." Lorraine then said.

"If he did anything to help Andrew ruin Sarah's date with Elliot I would have grounded him for another two months but, since he didn't and showed good judgment by coming home when he knew he would have been in deep shit if he did anything, I decided to give him trash duty." Vinny then explained.

"But, he still lied to you." Lorraine said.

"He lies to us thirty percent of the time anyway." Vinny told her.

"How do you know when he's lying?" Lorraine then asked.

"His tell was the hardest out of all our kids but, when he lies he likes to run his hands through his hair trying to distract us from his lie like he's just messing with his hair." Vinny then said.

"I've seen him do that when he lies." Lorraine agreed.

"When he's telling big lies he keeps his hands in his pockets so we don't see his pointer finger twitch on his right finger." Vinny then told her.

"That's something to watch for." Lorraine said as she sat on the couch next to Vinny.

Vinny puts his arm around Lorraine.

"I'm still mad at you." Lorraine sighed as she got off the couch.

The rest of the weekend has no major events. The usual happened Andrew ignoring his Dad and Brian hanging around the house for his punishment.

It's Monday, Brian and Andrew are in Mark's Biology class. They still have seats next to each other.

"I can't believe you chickened out the other night." Andrew said as he walked into the class to Brian.

"Don't start." Brian sighed as he went to his seat.

The bell rings to start class and Mark is exactly late to his own class.

"Where's your uncle?" Andrew asked Brian.

"I don't know." Brian shrugged.

"I have to stop my Dad from dating your aunt." Andrew told him.

"Get over it. They're both happy." Brian stated.

"I'm not happy." Andrew replied.

"Did you ever think that the world doesn't revolve around you?" Brian then asked him.

The whole class stops talking and stares at Brian and Andrew.

"I don't have an ego." Andrew told him.

"I'm surprised that your fat head even fit through that door." Brian then commented.

The class laughs at that comment.

"You got jokes?" Andrew then asked.

"A few." Brian smirked.

"Tell them the one about the kid who has everything but, still bitches and complains about how life is unfair to them." Andrew then told him.

"I don't have everything." Brian then said.

"What don't you have?" Andrew then asked.

"I don't have my face in every magazine out there and I don't have a gold skateboard." Brian laughed.

"I don't have a gold skateboard either." Andrew then said.

"Andrew, you were born in the spotlight. Your Dad is a pro skateboarder and you take everything for granted." Brian explained.

"What's your point?" Andrew then asked.

"My point is that you were born with the whole world watching your every move and you let it go to your head." Brian then explained.

"Like it's my fault that my Dad isn't a washed up athlete who blames a knee injury for messing up a pro career that would have been over in three years anyway." Andrew then commented.

"Ouch!!" The class laughed at Brian.

"At least my Dad taught me to have class and not show everyone up." Brian said.

"You're family doesn't have any class especially your Mom's family." Andrew then told him.

Brian slugs Andrew in the face. Andrew comes back at Brian with a punch to the eye.

"Fight, fight, fight!!" The class is chanting.

Brian tackles Andrew to the ground and starts messing up his face. Andrew starts to fight back and gets Brian off of him. Andrew and Brian get up, Andrew then tackles Brian but, Brian's back catches the edge of Mark's desk Brian back is pinned into Marks' desk as Andrew hits him in the stomach. Brian pushes Andrew to the ground as Mark walks into the classroom. Mark gets in between Brian and Andrew.

"Principal's office now!!" Mark snapped at Brian and Andrew.

Brian and Andrew are both in Mr. Helms' office. (Yes, he's still the principal of Lakeside High School after all these years. Read my Freaky Friday fan fic if you're confused.)

"First of I'm going to need your names." Mr. Helms told them.

"Andrew Murtaugh." Andrew said.

"I know who you are." Mr. Helms told him.

"Thank you." Andrew then said.

"My granddaughter has the biggest crush on you." Mr. Helms then told him.

"If you want I can sign an autograph for her." Andrew told him.

"She would love that, how kind of you." Mr. Helms replied.

"He's not the only person in this room." Brian interrupted them.

"It's not everyday that we have a celebrity in our hallways young man." Mr. Helms told Brian.

"He's not a celebrity, he's a spoiled punk." Brian commented.

"Alright young man, let's make this conversation about you." Mr. Helms stated.

"Fine by me." Brian said sitting back in the chair.

"What's your name?" Mr. Helms then asked him.

"Brian." Brian answered.

"Brian. Do you have a last name?" Mr. Helms then questioned.

"He doesn't have one. He's not a celebrity like me." Andrew commented.

"Mr. Murtaugh we don't talk to other students in that manner." Mr. Helms told him.

"It's DiMiranda." Brian then said.

"Please tell me that you're not related to Danny DiMiranda?" Mr. Helms asked.

"He's my older brother." Brian smiled.

"Don't get me wrong your sister Kate is a model student and your brother Danny is the complete opposite." Mr. Helms told him.

"You don't have to explain that to me." Brian laughed.

"That is true; he is your brother after all." Mr. Helms chuckled.

"If you're going to call our parents try my Dad's cell phone. You probably have the DiMiranda household on speed dial." Andrew told him.

"I have his mother's cell phone on speed dial. Me and her agreed that it would better if she came in instead of your father." Mr. Helms explained.

"I completely understand." Brian shrugged.

"I'll call your mother first." Mr. Helms said as he picked up the phone about to hit three on the speed dial.

"But, in this case could you call my father?" Brian then asked.

"I'll call Mr. Murtaugh fathers cell first then." Mr. Helms told them.

After he calls Elliot he takes out a bottle of aspirin and some Pepto- Bismol medicine before calling Vinny. Elliot and Vinny arrive and both sit in the principal's office nest to their sons.

"Long time no see Jeff." Vinny said.

"This is an unfortunate reunion that I prayed wouldn't happen." Mr. Helms stated.

"Come on. You missed me Jeff." Vinny then said.

"Like I miss my mother-in law." Mr. Helms scowled.

"That's not nice." Vinny then commented.

"Mr. DiMiranda the only reason that you're here instead of Mrs. DiMiranda is because, Brian insisted that I call you instead of her." Mr. Helms explained.

"Is Andrew going to be suspended?" Elliot asked.

"I'm sorry Mr. Murtaugh but they exchanged punches and this school has a zero tolerance rule for fighting." Mr. Helms then explained.

"How long are they suspended for?" Vinny then asked.

"Two days but, next time its two weeks." Mr. Helms told them.

"I didn't do a thing. He overreacted because, he has a temper." Andrew told Mr. Helms.

"I don't have a temper." Brian calmly said.

"You know his family. They're hot heads." Andrew then said.

"Mr. Murtaugh, I do know his family but, I also know that he has a sister that goes here and hasn't been in this office for anything negative." Mr. Helms explained.

"What about his brother?" Andrew then asked.

"My brother has nothing to do with this." Brian then told him.

"I agree with Mr. DiMiranda. Danny has nothing to do with this matter." Mr. Helms then told Andrew.

"But, his family history has something to do with this." Andrew then said.

"Mr. Murtaugh, I will not tolerate your attitude towards Mr. DiMiranda's family." Mr. Helms then warned Andrew.

"Is that all Mr. Helms?" Elliot asked before Andrew dug himself into a deeper hole.

"This meeting is over." Mr. Helms told them.

Elliot and Andrew get up and leave the office.

"Come on kid." Vinny smiled as Brian and him got up to walk out of the office.

"And Mr. DiMiranda if I never see you again, I will die a happy man." Mr. Helms told Vinny.

"Are you talking to me or my son?" Vinny then asked.

"Out!!" Mr. Helms snapped at him.

Vinny and Brian walk out of his office.

"Boy, you sure make him mad." Vinny said to Brian with a smile.

Brian laughs at Vinny's comment as they walk out of the school.


	16. Rachel Dates Andrew

Chapter 16: Rachel Dates Andrew

Elliot and Andrew get home and walk into their house.

"This isn't like you Andrew." Elliot told him.

"People change." Andrew simply responded.

"The only thing that's changed around here is me dating Sarah." Elliot then told him.

"I don't want to talk about that." Andrew then said.

"It seems to me like we need to talk about my relationship with Sarah." Elliot explained.

"Not now Dad." Andrew stated.

"If not now then, when?" Elliot then questioned.

"Never." Andrew answered as he went up the upstairs.

Elliot sits on the couch and ponders what to do about Andrew.

"Fighting, you got suspended for fighting?" Lorraine asked Brian infuriated.

"Mom, just hear me out." Brian said trying to calm Lorraine down.

"I'll handle this one." Vinny said as he took his shot to calm Lorraine down.

"Lorraine, he insulted your family by saying that your family didn't have any class." Vinny explained.

"He didn't have to slug Andrew for that." Lorraine then said.

"What was he going to do?" Vinny then asked.

"Discuss the situation with Andrew and explain to him that what he said was inappropriate." Lorraine answered.

"I know that you believe that all problems can be resolved with words but, sometimes they need to be resolved by fist." Vinny then said.

"I don't want our children to resolve all their problems by fighting." Lorraine commented.

"They don't. Kate, Brian, Marie and Matt don't get into fights." Vinny said.

"Brian was just suspended from school for fighting." Lorraine then told him.

"It's only one fight." Vinny then said.

"That's what you said when Danny got into his first fight when he was seven." Lorraine reminded him with frustration in her voice.

"Danny has a temper and he probably got it from me." Vinny stated.

"Probably got his temper from you?" Lorraine then asked.

"Your brother Charlie has a temper and so does your sister Sarah." Vinny said in his defense.

"I don't want to go down the list of idiotic things that you did because of your temper that Charlie and Sarah never did." Lorraine replied in defense of her family.

"Like what?" Vinny then asked folding his arms across his chest.

"The first time we went to the movies together you attacked an usher who was doing his job." Lorraine explained.

"In my defense I didn't attack him, he came at me with a weapon and I had to defend myself." Vinny then explained.

"It was a flashlight!! He needed it for his job!!" Lorraine snapped in frustration.

"I'll be in my room." Brian said as he headed for the stairs.

"You're not going anywhere sit on the couch and list to all the idiotic things your Father did because, he used his fist instead of words!" Lorraine told him.

Brian sits on the couch and stares at them.

"That's one thing, keep going." Vinny challenged her to try to find more things he did when he let his temper get the best of him.

"The Mime that you beat up in Central Park." Lorraine then listed.

"He was stalking us, I was protecting you." Vinny then commented.

"You beat up a Mime?" Brian smirked.

"He was stalking us." Vinny said again.

"Okay, what about the things you did to Bill Murtaugh?" Lorraine then asked him.

"He was an asshole, I had no choice." Vinny sighed trying to remain calm.

"It doesn't matter if he was a jerk or not." Lorraine then told him.

"I never hit him but, if my memory serves me right you did hit him." Vinny said turning the tables on Lorraine.

"I'm ashamed of myself for hitting Bill." Lorraine said with disappointment in her voice.

Vinny comforts Lorraine as she begins to break down.

"I'm a horrible person." Lorraine said crying.

"No, you're not. You're a great person Sweetie." Vinny told her.

"Is Mom okay?" Brian asked as he got up from the couch.

"She's fine. She just needs to feel loved because, she did something that she doesn't approve of." Vinny then explained rubbing Lorraine's back.

"Should I go upstairs?" Brian then asked.

"I would if I was you." Vinny told him.

"I'll be in my room." Brian said as he went up the stairs to his room.

Vinny is still holding Lorraine to comfort her.

"It's okay Babe." Vinny told her.

"I can't believe I actually hit someone." Lorraine said calming down.

"Try to think about all the wonderful things you do. All the charity work, the school functions all those things are wonderful and they help people." Vinny told her.

"You do charity work and help with school functions also." Lorraine said looking up at him.

"I only do those things because; you volunteer me for them without my knowledge." Vinny smiled.

"You're right next to me when I volunteer us for those school functions and charity work." Lorraine then said.

"Sweetie, you should know by now that when we're at one of those functions I'm not paying attention." Vinny laughed.

"You stare at the person whose speaking." Lorraine told him.

"I stare right through those people. I pick a spot behind that person so, it seems like I'm paying attention." Vinny then explained.

"You have fun. Remember when we volunteered to help Mark with the animal shelter." Lorraine said.

"Lorraine all the cats scratched because, they didn't want to be groomed or bathed." Vinny scoffed.

"I wasn't scratched." Lorraine told him.

"You groomed and bathed dogs, they actually like that stuff. Plus, you had a professional groomer help you, I had no one." Vinny then explained.

"That because, the cats knew that you didn't want to be there." Lorraine then told him.

"I was only there because, of you." Vinny said as he brought her to the couch.

Vinny sits on the couch and sits Lorraine on his lap.

"You had fun." Lorraine said as she wrapped her arms around him.

"The school carnivals are always fun." Vinny stated.

"That's because you spend time with our kids." Lorraine smiled.

"And because, Jake always works the dunk tank." Vinny then smirked.

"Give Jake a break when he works the dunk tank especially during the fall carnival." Lorraine pleaded.

"I'm trying to raise money for our children's school and if I have to dunk Jake ten times in a tank of water, then that's a risk I'm willing to take." Vinny said holding her close to his body.

"How long should we ground Brian for since his punishment for talking back to his teacher is over?" Lorraine asked changing the subject.

"Cut the kid a break, he still has trash duty." Vinny told her.

"Vinny, we can't let him off the hook." Lorraine told him as she leaned against the couch arm.

"If he didn't get into a fight, you would have agreed with me." Vinny answered.

"It was his first time maybe, we should let him slide." Lorraine agreed.

"Next time he gets suspended for fighting we'll ground him for a week." Vinny told her.

"Let's not tell Danny that we're going easy on Brian." Lorraine suggested.

Vinny doesn't say a word in response.

"What's wrong?" Lorraine then asked.

"When was the last time you sat on my lap like this?" Vinny then responded.

"Let's see, it's almost the end of September, Danny and Kate are sixteen, Brian's fourteen, Marie's eleven and Matt's eight. That means I haven't sat on your lap like this since your birthday." Lorraine reminded him.

"Of what year?" Vinny playfully asked.

"This year." Lorraine smiled.

"What year is it again?" Vinny asked sarcastically.

"It's 2024." Lorraine then replied.

"That means I'm forty three years old and you're…" Vinny started to say.

"Don't spoil this moment." Lorraine said with her finger on Vinny's lip.

Later that afternoon Brian comes downstairs.

"Can I go out or am I grounded again?" Brian asked Lorraine.

"Have fun." Lorraine told him.

Brian goes out the door and hangs out with Tiffany since Anthony has football practice.

"What's wrong?" Tiffany asked Brian.

"It feels good to get out of the house." Brian smiled.

"I thought you looked paler then usual." Tiffany joked.

"You should enter a talent show with your comedic talent." Brian said sarcastically.

They both laugh. Brian stops laughing when he sees Andrew and Rachel across the street and Andrew has his arm around Rachel.

"Brian don't go over there." Tiffany told him.

"Wouldn't dream of it." Brian replied.

"I have an idea let's go back to my house and watch TV." Tiffany suggested.

"I can handle seeing those two together." Brian smiled weakly.

Brian gets up and goes across the street.

"What's up?" Brian asked them as they stopped.

"I'm just going for a walk with my boyfriend." Rachel replied.

"That's funny because, I had the idea that me and you were going out." Brian laughed.

"We haven't gone out in two weeks." Rachel then told him.

"I was grounded but, you didn't know that because you never gave me a chance to explain that to you." Brian reminded her.

"You should have called me." Rachel replied.

"I was grounded; I couldn't use my cell phone. I tried to talk to you during school but, you just ignored me!" Brian then explained raising his voice.

Tiffany gets between Brian and them.

"Let's go." Tiffany told him.

"No, I deserve an explanation." Brian demanded.

"She went out on a pity date with you because, Tiffany forced her to." Andrew chimed in.

"Let Rachel explain herself!" Brian snapped.

"This is why; I didn't want to tell you. You have anger issues." Rachel told him.

"So, that was a pity date?" Brian then asked.

"Yeah, it was." Rachel replied.

Brian walks away in frustration.

"What's your problem?" Tiffany asked Rachel.

"Stay out of this." Andrew told her.

"Who the fuck do you think you are?" Tiffany asked with her pointer finger in Andrew's face.

"Tiffany that was uncalled for." Rachel said.

"I thought you liked Brian." Tiffany said.

"Things didn't work out between us." Rachel replied.

"That's because, this hack of a skateboarder interrupted your date!!" Tiffany then told her.

"Who are you calling a hack?" Andrew asked raising his voice.

"Well, I don't skateboard and she sure doesn't so it must be you Superstar!!" Tiffany snapped.

"Tiffany, calm down." Rachel then said.

"Brian is a sweet guy and you know that." Tiffany replied.

"He's such a sweet guy that he gave me a black eye." Andrew scoffed.

"You deserved it." Tiffany told him.

"You weren't even there." Andrew said.

"I didn't have to be there. I know Brian and I thought I knew you Rachel but, I guess I was wrong." Tiffany stated. She walks away from them to catch up with Brian.

"That's right walk away!!" Andrew yelled.

Tiffany gives them the finger and doesn't look back.


	17. Spoiled Rich Brats

Chapter 17: Spoiled Rich Brats

Brian and Tiffany walk into Brian's house and Brian is pissed.

"What's wrong?" Lorraine asked Brian sensing something was wrong.

"It's nothing Mom." Brian sighed.

"What's wrong with Brian Tiffany?" Lorraine then asked Tiffany.

"We saw Rachel and Andrew together." Tiffany explained.

"Two people can't be seen together?" Lorraine then asked them.

"Mrs. Baker, they're boyfriend and girlfriend now." Tiffany then said.

"I thought Brian and Rachel were going out." Lorraine then said.

"Apparently, me and Rachel were never boyfriend and girlfriend." Brian sighed.

"Brian, I'm so sorry." Lorraine said to him.

"Mom, I'm fine." Brian replied.

"Come on Brian, we'll hang out at my house." Tiffany suggested.

"I don't feel like going out." Brian told her.

"If you need anyone to talk to you have my house and cell number." Tiffany told him.

"Thanks Tif." Brian smiled a little.

Tiffany leaves his house and heads home. Brian heads upstairs where Chris and Matt are.

"Did my sister just leave?" Chris asked.

"Yeah." Brian said.

"I'll see you tomorrow Matt." Chris said as he left to catch up with his sister.

Before Matt could say goodbye, Chris was already out the door.

"What's wrong with you?" Matt asked Brian.

"It's nothing." Brian told him.

"You can tell me I'm your favorite sibling." Matt then told him.

"I do tolerate you more then anyone else." Brian smirked.

"So, are you going to tell me what's wrong or not?" Matt then asked.

"Me and Tiffany saw Rachel and Andrew walking across the street together and they were holding hands." Brian told him.

"I thought that you and Rachel were boyfriend and girlfriend." Matt then said confused.

"That's what I thought." Brian said.

"That has to hurt." Matt then replied.

"Not as bad as I thought it would." Brian sighed.

"You'll bounce back Brian; you always do when something bad happens to you." Matt told him.

"Thanks Matt." Brian smiled.

Matt walks to his room and closes his door. Brian goes downstairs and walks out the front door. He starts to head towards Andrew's house to apologize for hitting him. Andrew is outside with David. Brian walks over to them.

"Hey guys." Brian said to them.

"Hi Brian." David greeted him.

"What do you want?" Andrew asked in frustration.

"I came over to apologize for hitting you." Brian told him.

"Save it Brian. I know that your Mom made you come over here to apologize." Andrew scoffed.

"Forget it. I tried to apologize but, you're a spoiled brat." Brian replied.

"Look who's talking a kid who bitches that his life sucks but, is a spoiled brat himself." Andrew then said.

"Your Dad bought you everything and anything you wanted." Brian told him.

"Like your Dad didn't do the same thing?" Andrew then asked.

"Stop! You're both spoiled rich brats! You two get everything you want. You don't have to worry about money. When I break my skateboard, I can't go to my Dad to get a new one. I have to fix the damn board. Brian, your Dad bought you a new skateboard just because you didn't like the way it looked on the bottom of the board. I can't do that. And Andrew if you wanted to you could buy my Dad's skate shop without any help from your Dad. You're both spoiled rich brats!!" David exclaimed before he went back to his house in anger.

"You returned a board because; you didn't like the design on the bottom?" Andrew then asked.

"Yeah." Brian shrugged.

"I did the same thing. What was on the bottom of yours?" Andrew replied.

"It looked cool at first but, then it was stupid. It was a dragon." Brian explained.

"Mine had gold paint on the bottom. I thought it was cool at first too but, then as you did I realized it was lame." Andrew laughed.

"Does this mean that you accept my apologize?" Brian then asked.

"Well, to be perfectly honest. I owe you an apologize too I didn't mean to say those things about your Dad or your Mom's family." Andrew apologized.

"I forgive you for those things but, not for stealing Rachel from me." Brian explained.

"Understandable and I still hate your Aunt Sarah." Andrew stated.

Brian shakes his head and goes to David's house to check on him. Brian knocks on David's door. David answers the door.

"You okay?" Brian asked.

"I couldn't take you two arguing over who was more spoiled." David replied.

"He's more spoiled then me, right?" Brian then asked.

"Not by much. He actually makes money himself unlike you." David told him.

"I don't have a gold card like him." Brian then stated.

"My Dad doesn't even have a bronze card." David explained.

"My Mom has like three gold cards." Brian laughed as David invited him into his house.

Brian walks in the house and sits on the couch. David sits on the couch next to him.

"I thought I gave that skateboard to you when I hated the dragon design on the bottom?" Brian asked.

"What's your point?" David replied.

"I'm just saying." Brian sighed.

David shakes his head and laughs.


End file.
